Tobias Carrie
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Gumball has been found murdered. Carrie, who became traumatized by the incident, is the only survivor. People felt sorry for her, and now she will not stand trial. One person, though, doesn't find it right. Tobias decides to interview her. Now, the tables are turned, Carrie is the one calling the shots. Tobias is losing his life, and if he doesn't prove she's guilty, no one will.


**Tobias/Carrie**

**Based of an original idea by EvelioandZgroup**

**PART I: The Incident**

CHAPTER 1

In the small town of Elmore, where all the little ones sleep and rise above to start a new day; nearly everything has ever been a repeat or a simple day of nothing. Except for one month, a month that changed the face of this town, the one month that got people asking questions. Only one person wanted to know the truth, but now everyone is waiting.

* * *

The day was April 15, 2013: It was the day that news crews were surrounding the streets of Elmore, looking for Carrie Beauregard.

Why her? She was a survivor.

At exactly 9:12 p.m., News Anchor, Paul Gerald went live with the news.

"We interrupt this program to bring you important news," he said. "We have just been reported that 12 year old Gumball Watterson has been murdered and suspected to be connected with the 'Rickshaw' case, which hasn't been reopened in nearly a decade."

The Rickshaw case stood important in Elmore. Back in 1989, a serious of chained murders had occurred with young women that surrounded near neighborhoods late at night. One of the most infamous cases searching for the killer was looking for the body of Elsie Adams, a young actress who had her big break with the lead role of the blockbuster movie _Come One, Come All_. The role focused on her being a woman who had been stalked by a man, who had become a biochemist, tracing down young women to formulate a chemical, murdering every female in the country, possibly the world. The film made $378 million dollars, repressing its $10 million dollar budget. The movie was reviewed by critics as a sappy romance trying to get women interested in action films. She was only 17 years old, but was able to pull off a 22 year old part.

Many have tried to search for her, until they pieced down the evidence to realize it was a pattern the murderer followed in the film.

The murderer followed a certain aspect of knowing the victims well. They suspected it to be male when shown that he had traces of sperm with a woman named Rachel Terrance when she was accused of infidelity with her husband. They were unsure if the murderer was male since the sperm was shown clearly and was identified with over 20 results, but one linked to a man from another country, concluding the murderer may have mixed the sperm cells, hinting he was a specialist in this. He was mocking those trying to track _it _down.

This serial killer has gained much respect and had his own movie based on his crimes: _The Great Manhunt in Elmore: A Tale of Master Murders._

The reason the case wasn't reopen was when the murders stopped. It may have hinted the murderer left or may have stopped and is now hiding. Claiming the killer is a master of hiding his own traces, it has been interpreted that the killer had officially left the town and is living among others, without them knowing.

"We have reason to believe that the murderer has been killed and taken down by of Elmore's students at Elmore Junior High, Carrie Beauregard, who has sustained massive trauma from the incident. She has yet to respond to any questions as she has slipped into a comatose state." They showed shots of Gumball and Carrie on the television screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school's gym room, there was a live stand up for the Talent Show, being the 60th year of Elmore's existence. The stand was empty after Banana Joe, Anton, and Jamie's improv group. They got the crowd laughing, but not because of their humor, but because who went before them.

Tobias Wilson was getting ready for his act after getting back from hosting his show, back at home.

Tobias started back at the beginning of the school year when he decided to stop being the jock, but rather a web personality. He started off with his own 5 minute segment with Banana Joe and Penny. Penny only agreed to this act because she needed some credits for her GPA (the credits counted for an elective since she already had all of her classes). She got it, but what Tobias did in those five minutes was something else.

His segment was called _The Ups and Downs: Tips for Survival _and he gave tips, while giving messages to students on how to improve with their social life. He didn't give cheap knock off tips, but rather his own personal experience and giving some humor in his own embarrassment.

He was praised by the school and his peers. People started to take him serious as a person, instead of the tool-shed. People started to be more friendly and even wanted to be friends with him. Tobias was living a good life, but because he deserved it.

His parents may have money, but that won't get you a good reputation at school if you just wanted to be bribed for money. He reinvented his name from the idiot to the guy who gets it.

Since then, his show has expanded more than you think.

Tobias soon was given his own time-slot at the school for giving reports and tips for students, including newbies. Soon, the school board from upstate didn't see much importance in his doing. They felt it was like one of those vlogs that kids post up on video sharing sites.

The school was forced to dismiss his show.

Tobias didn't quit immediately; he decided to clear up his attic from the house and film live from the web. He was able to reach more than 80 countries, with over 20,000 viewers an episode. Many people knew who he was, but not much in Elmore. There, he was the guy who understood the little people. They knew what he was doing: To get the word out and help those in need.

Now, he uses the garage, which his dad has expanded so much that it wasn't even his anymore. Tobias was able to get money from the site. He tried to give his dad some of the money to pay for the garage, but he didn't accept. Instead he asked him to save it in a bank account. He did, but saved about 25% of his earnings away for emergencies. Tobias had a show that ran for over an hour, plus with an actual audience by his side at the garage. Not many people, but just some from Elmore. One time at Spring Break, a couple of tourist visited the town to just be a part of the audience at his show.

For the Talent Show, it was a bit difficult getting there. He had to go to both, and it was gonna be a pain getting there. He decided to start the show early and end it early as well. He did a piece on one of the wars that have been rumoring about for a while, but he made a joke about it by the colors they would have to choose to represent them. He suggested black and yellow to sing the song (_Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Hello!_).

Tobias ran for it when his show went on a little too much. He went through the alleyways, crossing every street lamp that would shine on down upon him, listening to rats crawl through the trash cans, making sounds like cicadas. Tobias wouldn't stop, but was able to keep running. He still had a little bit of that athletic spirit in him; the only difference is he is actually able to run for it.

He went to the back entrance of the school so they wouldn't notice him at the front. He knocked a couple of times. He waited a moment until Penny opened it for him. He planned it out when he knew he couldn't just go right away, so he asked Penny to wait for him at the back entrance. Luckily, there was only one, while other don't open unless it was an emergency. This door was a dud since it was an old door from the inside, and the outside looked perfectly new. Tobias knew which door it was because he used to ditch through here when he was a misfit.

"What took you so long?" Penny asked, mad enough for waiting the entire time.

"Sorry," he replied. "The show went on for a bit longer than I had expected." He was surprised that he was able to say the sentence since he's already gasping for air.

Penny brought him in and went to the drama room, where there was plenty of stuff there to help him get prepared. She helped him breathe better by finding one of those paper bags (after she took out the spider that in there, _gently_). She found some deodorant from one of the former students. She did mind personal hygiene, but was far too concern on who it belong to. It looked new, so she gave it to him. Tobias changed his shirt that he was wearing and put on a suit from one of the play they had last year (_To Live or Die in a Fancy Suit_). She helped him up fast and was ready to preform.

"Do I look okay?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah," Penny said. "Of course, you do."

"Thanks. I don't know how to repay."

"Just try to be funny out there."

"And if I don't," he asked.

"Then I'll take off your clothes and throw you offstage in your underwear, so you can _look_ funny." They laughed over it. Back then, they wouldn't be near each other. But now? Now, they're good friends.

Tobias was getting ready for what he was going to say up there. It wasn't much different than his audience at his show. Banana Joe, Anton, and Jamie were getting ready for their set on what to do.

Tobias went to the stage with the curtains still closed, the red silk illuminated him with its meaning: the art.

He heard the announcer, Rocky, calling him: "_And, now, please welcome the single-handed kid who brought laughter till we dropped, Tobias Wilson!_"

Tobias ran out to the middle of the stage as the curtains opened at the same time. He looked at the crowd, cheering and taking pictures, while his mom and dad were recording. He couldn't see with, due to the dark, but, nonetheless, he felt good about it. "How you doing?" he spoke into the microphone, given to him when Rocky ran back stage and handed him it the last second.

They cheered and woo-ed him.

Tobias was up on stage and started to open up with his act. "Now, I know I had some fans from other countries from the world. The only downside to this all is the fact when I get told to someone in a different country, I can't pronounce their names." They started to laugh a little. "You know, I get all that tongue stuff, and one time my aunt, who is very religious, saw one of my fans who were talking in that language, and she yelled '_DEMON!_' and pulled out her cross from her purse." They laughed at his humor and saw that he wasn't faking it. Some people did know his aunt, and know that she could be religious.

He killed them with his act of stand up. Tobias went backstage while Joe, Anton, and Jamie went on stage.

Tobias looked around for Penny. He saw her watching the TV. "What are you doing? Watching another a soap opera?" he asked. "If it is they always end the same way: they fall in love, then they're mad, love comes back, then they're sad, and then somebody dies."

Penny didn't turn. Tobias saw Penny crying when he went closer. He looked at the TV and saw the wide letters on the screen: **_RICKSHAW KILLS 12 YEAR OLD! _**Tobias couldn't believe what had happened. What stunned him worse was the fact that he remembered Gumball staying over at his house because he working on something. He saw the TV and showed Gumball's picture.

This was bad.

Tobias watched the TV and showed Gumball rolling out on a stretcher, with the sheets now covered in large amounts of blood.

The TV then showed Carrie. They were talking about how Carrie was the only survivor in the attacks and the Rickshaw case was now closed when they found the killer responsible for all those crimes: The Fingerprint Guy.

Tobias didn't know how to feel. He also saw Carrie was still, like she was frozen or something.

Everything became mute to him. He couldn't hear Penny's crying, not the TV, not anything.

He couldn't understand how this could have happened.

Suddenly, he was able to hear it all again, after being zoned out.

He turned to Penny, "Do the schools know?"

"Know about it? Here?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so" - she wipes off her tears - "but I know they will."

Tobias couldn't take his eyes of the screen. Carrie was there, just being still. He felt troubled by it. It almost seemed to him that she was -

_Looking at me_, he thought. _Why?_


End file.
